


I speak your every word

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is in jail and so is Hannibal. Will has a plan that might change their lives.





	I speak your every word

”He never speaks,” says Matthew Brown to Will Graham, referring to the tall man standing by himself across the grey room.

“Oh,” says Will. “I wonder why that is.”

“We all do,” says Matthew. “Hannibal Lecter, the Chesapeake Ripper. The Mac Daddy of serial killers. “

“How long has he been silent?” Will asks.

“Since he came here,” says Matthew. “He won’t talk. Weren’t you FBI?”

“I was. I quit before they caught him.”

“Why are you here again?”

“I killed a man,” says Will and notices Lecter look at him with his strange red-rimmed eyes.

“Garret Jacob Hobbs.”

“Yes,” says Will.

“And your father.”

“I was..young,” says Will as if that explains his patricide, and perhaps it does.

That’s why he’s in this prison.

Lecter’s eyes capture him again in a way even prison hasn’t.

 

*

Alana won’t see him anymore, though she has his dogs. Jack took his hand from him when they found his father’s corpse under his house after a break-in from a very thorough robber.

 

*

Lecter keeps to himself. He had a sponsor who hung himself. Since then no one bothers him. Will should be wary of him for that reason and many others.

 

*

Will goes to sit beside him at lunch, and the guards eye him strangely.

“Can I sit here?” he asks and Lecter nods.

Will eats an apple in silence and watches the Ripper watch him with obvious interest.

“You are a hero to my sponsor,” he says. “You won’t find me that interesting.”

“Sorry,” says Will. “This place is crazy.”

Lecter eats his soup with small movements, and Will even thinks his eyes warm with mirth. Here they are, the crazy leading the dangerous.

 

*

“What did he say?” Matthew asks in their cell.

“Nothing,” Will says.

“Why did you sit with him?”

“I needed a change. “

“Don’t you like me?”

“Of course I do,” Will says and kisses him silent. Matthew is his first man, and their act is clumsy and urgent.

He feels the blood of Miriam Lass call to him to take revenge on Lecter. He just needs to get close.

 

*

He seeks out Lecter and they sit in silence most times. Miriam was the one he loved, and she was why he left the bureau. Lecter won’t speak words but his eyes appear to follow Will wherever he goes.

He has time to get close.

 

*

Matthew is jealous, but Will makes him forget it with his body and his words.

He needs to make the devil love him, and that takes its toll. His revenge will be sweet.

 

*

“Why did you kill your father?” asks Lecter and his voice sounds raspy and unused.

“You spoke.”

“I didn’t need words before.”

“He killed my mother,” Will says.

Lecter smiles, and Will decides to kiss him. His mouth is warm and his hands are cold.

Will only needs a knife now.

 

*

 

“Who is Matthew to you?” asks Lecter over a meal he would never prepare for anyone.

“My sponsor. Nobody,” Will says and swallows some of the food.

“Your lover. “

“Sometimes” 

“You lips would kiss his and then mine.”

“I can stop if you like..”

“My last cellmate died yesterday.”

“Good.”

 

*

The transfer is easy, though Matthew is angry and hurt.

Will makes a shiv from a toothbrush and waits.

He fucks Lecter and it makes him feel something. He needs to be in the devil’s bed to take his life after all.

 

*

 

Will strikes in the night, and knows he can’t hesitate. Lecter catches his hand, and wrestles him down.

“Why? He asks, voice ice-cold now.

“Lass.”

“She asked for you as she died,” Lecter says and his eyes are cold too.

“I suppose you will kill me now,” Will says even though Lecter is hard against him.

“I should. You should join her.”

“Do it.”

“I cannot,” he says and tosses the shiv. He kisses Will and grinds against him until he comes hard. Will follows with his teeth in Lecter’s shoulder.

He might be in love and that’s the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiv: prison-made knife, also called a shank. Hence to shank someone.
> 
> Sponsor: Someone who’s assigned to teach a new inmate the ropes. May lead to unfortunate things.


End file.
